character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yang Xiao Long (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
Pre-Time Skip= |-|Current= Summary Yang Xiao Long is one of the titular protagonists of the American webcartoon series, RWBY. Ruby Rose’s elder sister and the brawn of Team RWBY, Yang attended Beacon Academy to train as a Huntress in hopes to become an adventurer, as she is a thrill-seeker in search of a life where she doesn't know what lies ahead for her. It is revealed that her birth mother left her shortly after Yang was born and hasn't been seen since, but Yang is determined to find her, ever since she realized that Summer Rose wasn't her biological mother. She is voiced by Barbara Dunkelman. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with her Semblance | High 8-C, higher with her Semblance | 8-B, higher with her Semblance | 8-A | At least High 2-A, likely 1-A Name: Yang Xiao Long Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 (Volume 1-3), 18-19 (Volume 4 and onwards) Classification: Human, Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (With Ember Celica), Megaton Punch, Shock Wave Generation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Inducement, Rocket Fist (With her prosthetic arm), Pseudo-Flight (By continuously propelling herself through midair with recoil from Ember Celica), Rage Power, Kinetic Energy Absorption (Can convert damage into power with her Semblance), Aura (Can utilize Aura, a manifestation of her soul, for a variety of applications), Forcefield Creation (Yang’s Aura passively coats her body in a protective force-field), Statistics Amplification (Yang is capable of utilizing her Aura to strengthen her striking power and weapons), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Enhanced Senses (Aura can be used to sharpen the senses and detect danger), Resistance to piercing attacks via Aura | Same as before, Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Void Manipulation, and Resistance Bypassing (Anyone who scales to the True Azure would inherently have this ability via powerscaling, as they should be fully capable of interacting with Izanami, if not with True BlazBlue Ragna as well. Can harm Merkava and Vatista, both of whom are in a state of nothingness), Negation of the following: Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 and likely 10), Healing, Resurrection, Regeneration (High-Godly, likely True-Godly), and Invulnerability (Scaling to Ruby and Weiss, whom are able to permanently put down System XX. Capable of harming the likes of Es and Noel. Can damage beings whom exist outside of Logic, and thus are immune to conventional weaponry, using Ember Celica). Resistance to: Space-Time Manipulation (Survived the collapse of the Phantom Field), BFR and Sealing (Should be able to resist Zanki Barriers), Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling from Weiss, who took attacks from Azrael in the Under Night In-Birth Episode, with his strikes literally breaking the Laws of Physics. Can withstand attacks from those who can harm Izanami, Ragna and Noel, all of whom are conceptual entities), Life Manipulation and Absolute Zero Ice Manipulation (Can withstand strikes from Yukianesa, which can erode life and freeze at such intensities that it restricts the motions of atoms), Paralysis Inducement (Can battle Hakumen without being passively paralyzed), Reality Warping, Causality, Fate and Soul Manipulation (Capable of withstanding and resisting the Azure, which can cause irreversible damage to one’s soul that effectively negates any potential form of recovery, control cause and destiny, and cause ruptures to various phenomena), Fear Inducement & Perception Manipulation (Unfazed by Ragna and the Azure’s mere presence, which previously scared Platinum and Mai and caused Litchi to sink into a pit of darkness), Attack Negation (Can permanently damage Es, to whom any damage dealt simply “never happened”), Power Nullification, Technological Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation & Absorption (Should be able to resist the Izayoi. Should be unaffected by the presence of Celica, who can passively nullify one’s powers, suppress the forces of the Boundary and nullify seithr. Should be able to resist Hilda’s ability to absorb one’s very EXS/Existence, which works even on nonexistent entities and scales to her own Conceptual Manipulation), Plot Manipulation (Scales to the numerous characters who underwent their Central Fiction arcade mode stories, in which they were unaffected by Nine manipulating the events of her fabricated world, in a similar manner to a story. Moreover, she was in control of every single thing that was occurring within it, with Azrael pointing out in his own story that all of what he went through during the Act 1 was nothing but, well, an act), Precognition and Cosmic Awareness (Scaling to multiple characters whom are unpredictable to Susano'o, whom is aware of and has Observed every single one of the infinite possibilities and futures), Spatial & Explosion Manipulation (Tanked shots from Bolverk, which can pierce through space and detonate an Armagus-based explosion), Transmutation, Statistics Reduction, Madness, Poison & Biological Manipulation (Should be capable of fighting and tanking attacks from Seithr clones made by Es and System XX, scaling to the likes of Ruby and Weiss. Seithr was stated to be extremely poisonous, also being capable of reducing one’s power, causing addiction and deteriorating bodies), Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Could tank attacks from the Insulator, Hyde’s primary method of attacking) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Is physically the strongest member of Team RWBY. Can harm and contend with a Nevermore.), Large Building level with her Semblance (Is able to absorb kinetic energy by taking damage, greatly augmenting her physical might. Destroyed an Atlesian Paladin prototype, which the entirety of Team RWBY couldn’t significantly damage. Was capable of injuring Mercury Black) | Large Building level (Stronger than before.), higher with her Semblance | City Block level (Fought the Grimm Sphinx alongside Qrow Branwen. Matched a bloodlusted Adam Taurus in combat.), higher with her Semblance (One shot Adam Taurus) | Multi-City Block level (Fought a Nevermore that could blow away a mountain) | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Comparable to the other members of team RWBY. Fought Naoto and Yuzuriha alongside Blake. Comparable to the likes of Jubei, a wielder of Hihiirokane, which is a sword with power stated to be beyond "all definitions" of space and time, which, depending entirely on interpretation, could include the concepts of space and time as a whole) Speed: Hypersonic (Ran this fast. Can dodge and outpace gunfire and rockets. Outsped the Malachite twins simultaneously, who could intercept her shotgun shots. Kept pace with Lie Ren) | Hypersonic+ '''via Powerscaling | '''Massively Hypersonic (Could draw a bead on Adam Taurus alongside Blake Belladonna, albeit with immense difficulty.) | Unknown | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class 50 '''(Stronger than Ruby) | At least '''Class 50 | At least Class 50 | Unknown | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: Building Class+, Large Building Class with her Semblance | Large Building Class, higher with her Semblance | City Block Class, higher with her Semblance | Multi-City Block Class '''| At least '''High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal Durability: Building level+, Large Building level with her Semblance (Effortlessly caught a punch from the Atlesian Paladin) | Large Building level, higher with her Semblance | City Block level, higher with her Semblance (Caught Adam’s Moonslice) | Multi-City Block level | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level Stamina: High Range: '''Standard melee range, Several meters with shockwaves, Hundreds of meters with Ember Celica File:2A6CC56F-0172-464B-B732-0C972AEE2D16.png|Ember Celica (Volume 1-3) File:C2228801-36BC-413E-8FA2-77B80F7CFC45.png|Yang’s Prosthetic Arm and Ember Celica (Post-Time Skip) File:486C9C59-F41D-4334-9395-AFF81DE86502.png|Bumblebee '''Standard Equipment: *Ember Celica: *Prosthetic Arm: *Bumblebee: Intelligence: Average, with Above Average combat and tactical skills (Yang specializes in an aggressive, brawler-type fighting style that seems to focus on raw offense. She’s been able to outfight hordes of Grimm creatures and criminals in hand-to-hand combat with her powerful weapon: Ember Celica. However, her fighting style was noticeably flawed, as her anger can lead her to act predictably and she was over reliant on her Semblance. After losing her arm in an encounter with Adam Taurus and gaining a mechanical replacement, she spent several months receiving one on one combat training from her father, a professional huntsman, as well as learning how to to balance her driven and positive nature without overconfidence or agitation. With her immensely improved fighting skills, she was capable of taking down Adam Taurus, who possessed skills on par with a professional Huntsman.) Weaknesses: Yang is short-tempered and has readable attacks, Greatly struggles against fighting styles revolving around kicks and opponents who specialize in evasion, Defeating her before she can activate her Semblance renders her Semblance useless, Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to deplete to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage and will be incapable of using her Semblance. After losing her arm in an encounter with Adam Taurus, she suffered from PSTD, but this seemed to disappear after a certain point. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:3D4E3EB5-0F85-461B-8972-1AFD7FDC9FE1.gif|Yang activating her Semblance File:462AAB8E-36A3-40B3-8D75-12C43064FAFD.gif|Flame Emission File:EB71D74E-30E8-4936-90EF-839629DC6FAE.gif|Immense power *'Quake:' Yang strikes the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks enemies back and shatters the ground beneath her. *'Sunbreaker:' Yang unleashes a devastating uppercut, launching herself off the ground and knocking anyone hit into the air. *'Blast Wave:' Yang punches with enough force to release a series of three large shockwaves that increase in size as they travel away from her. *'Semblance: Wreathed in Flames:' Key: Volume 1-3 | Volume 4-5 | Volume 6 and Onwards | Manga | BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1